Silencieux Espoir
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: "Dosa atau pendosa-kah yang patut dibenci?", "Dosa/Pendosa."—Dan kedua iris cokelat itu saling bertemu. ScreamShipping—Yami Bakura/Shizuka, AU.


**Summary : **"Dosa atau pendosa-kah yang patut dibenci?", "Dosa/Pendosa."—Dan kedua iris cokelat itu saling bertemu. ScreamShipping—Yami Bakura/Shizuka, AU.

**Warnings : **Sedikit mengulas tentang sisi keyakinan dan psikologis, aliran abstrak, AU.

**Disclaimer : **Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

_._

_"__..__ Who will expose the story of blinding truths and fabrications?__.."_

[—Kiri no Phitos, Kino Nei & Sakura Kanae

Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Episode 7 Opening Theme; 22/11/2013—]

.

* * *

Pernah orang berkata—meskipun sudah bermandikan dosa sebanyak apapun, maka kau akan tetap dimaafkan oleh tuhan.

—_Tapi, _perkataan manis itu justru membuat dunia semakin kacau.

Manusia semakin tergiur dengan ajakan setan, rayuannya yang menggoda membuat yang terjerumus tak sadarkan diri.

—_Tapi, _siapa yang membuat mereka menjadi tidak peduli?

Manusia atau sang iblis?

—_Dan, _siapa yang sesungguhnya patut dibenci?

Dosa.. atau sang _pendosa?_

* * *

"Shizuka, kau benar-benar cerita tentang keluargamu ke Mazaki-sensei?"

Mata cokelat Shizuka yang sedari tadi hanya menatap helai daun berjatuhan kini beralih ke arah sahabatnya, Miho, "Umm.. Iya.. Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

Miho menghela nafas, "Yah, boleh saja sih.. Tapi apa nggak sebaiknya kau berkonsultasi ke Psikolog?"

Mata Shizuka melebar, "Miho.. Masalah ini kan tidak terlalu besar.. rasanya tidak pantas kalau aku berkonsultasi ke Psikolog hanya karena masalah kecil.."Balas Shizuka sambil merapikan rambut cokelatnya yang dibiarkannya tergerai tertiup angin.

Miho terdiam, matanya menatap iba Shizuka, "Maaf ya.."

Shizuka mengangkat alis, "Kenapa minta maaf? Memangnya kau salah apa?"

Gadis berambut biru itu menggigit bibir, "... Ma-Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membantumu.."

"Hey! Santai saja!"Shizuka menepuk pundak Miho dengan keras, "Itu bukan salahmu, tahu!"

Miho tersenyum kecil, "... Iya, iya—"Kalimatnya terhenti ketika ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu, "Ah! Aku lupa ada janji kencan dengan Honda-kun hari ini!"

"Hee..?"Shizuka menggembungkan pipinya, "Jadi kau tidak bisa menemaniku untuk menerima jawaban dari Mazaki-sensei, begitu?"

"Maafkan aku Shizuka.. tapi kau kan tahu Honda-kun orangnya bagaimana.."Sahut Miho sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Shizuka tertawa, "Bercanda! Silahkan saja! Aku bisa sendiri kok.."

"Iya.. Maaf ya Shizuka.. Duuh! Makanya punya pacar dong Shizuka! Jangan terus-terusan tolak laki-laki yang datang padamu~"Miho tersenyum nakal sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu hanya tersenyum sebal, "Dasar..."

* * *

"Mazaki-sensei! Maaf aku datang terlam—"

"Ah! Shizuka-chan! Pas sekali!"Mazaki Anzu segera menarik tangan Shizuka yang baru saja datang dengan paksa dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk di sofa yang biasa ia duduki. Shizuka hanya diam mengikuti perintah sensei-nya, namun langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang asing baginya.

"Nah, nah, nah~!"Anzu tersenyum lebar, "Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku mempertemukan kalian seperti ini, kan? Nanti saja kujelaskan ya! Kalian kenalan dulu, oke?"

Mata Shizuka dengan cepat menangkap wajah baru yang terasa asing baginya itu, entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap lelaki yang duduk berada di depannya. Remaja laki-laki itu punya rambut putih yang cukup panjang dan terkesan berantakan, dia memakai _T-shirt _berwarna hitam dan jaket yang melekat di bajunya, cukup terbilang keren untuk usia mahasiswa seperti Shizuka. Kulitnya putih pucat, bahkan lebih pucat daripada Shizuka. Dan matanya... meskipun lelaki itu tidak menatap Shizuka, namun Shizuka tahu bahwa warna bola mata lelaki itu adalah cokelat kemerahan.

"Oi."

Shizuka tersentak dari lamunannya karena memandang lelaki itu terlalu lama, sehingga ia tidak sadar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Y-Ya?"Shizuka menjawab tergesa-gesa lelaki itu.

"Namaku Bakura. Bakura Akefia."

Shizuka melongo.

Padat. Singkat. Dan. Jelas.

PERKENALAN DIRI MACAM APA ITU?

"Kenapa bengong begitu? Belum puas memandangiku?"Remaja laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"E-Enak saja!"Shizuka merasa pipinya mulai merona merah, sehingga ia menutupinya dengan tangannya, "Na-Namaku Shizuka Kawaaii. Salam kenal."

"Hn."

Shizuka hanya menutup matanya sambil meredam amarahnya.

Anzu tertawa kecil, "... Baiklah, aku langsung ke intinya saja ya.."

Keduanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"... Setelah kalian menceritakan semua masalah kalian padaku, aku bisa menilai bahwa permasalahan kalian _sangat _bertolak belakang, namun kalian bisa saling membantu.. Karena itulah—"Anzu berdeham, "Aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian.."

Wanita berumur 22 tahun itu lalu mengambil selembar kertas dari tasnya.

"Aku tahu pasti jawaban kalian akan berbeda... Tapi, jawab dengan cepat ya.."

Shizuka menelan ludah, entah kenapa jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar.

"... Menurut kalian—"

"—Dosa atau Pendosa-kah yang patut dibenci?"

"Dosa/Pendosa."

Hening.

Dua iris mata cokelat itu kini bertemu, saling beradu pandang satu sama lain, mengadu keheranan dan keterkejutan mereka.

"Idiot."Bakura memandangnya tajam, "Dosa-lah yang patut dibenci, ataupun disalahkan."

"H-Hah?"Shizuka tak mau kalah, "Do-Dosa tidak pernah salah! Yang melakukan dosa-lah yang salah!"

"Ka—"

"Ta—"

"Nah! Nah! Saatnya untuk berdebat!"Anzu lalu menutup pintu ruangannya dan berjalan keluar, "Selamat mencari jawabannya!"

* * *

Dan—Disini. Di ruangan ini.

Mereka berdua terus berdebat.

"Kalau tidak ada dosa didunia ini, maka para pendosa juga tidak akan ada!"Bakura membentak gadis manis yang ada di depannya, "Dasar bodoh!"

"Dosa adalah dosa secara esensi, hal itu akan selalu ada di dunia kita!"Shizuka mulai menggeram, "Mau sampai matipun, kau akan terus diiringi oleh bayangan dosa!"

"Dan...? Bukankah karena adanya dosa tuhan justru semakin kesulitan untuk mendidik para manusianya?"Mata lelaki itu berkilap merah.

Shizuka tak pernah habis fikir untuk membantah, "Tidak! Tuhan memang membuat 'dosa' agar manusianya bisa memahami mana yang salah, dan mana yang benar!"

"Kalaupun begitu, dosa yang tetap patut untuk disalahkan!"Kini lelaki itu menggebrak meja, "Jika tidak ada dosa, maka dunia ini akan adil..! Selama-lamanya.. SELAMA-LAMANYA ADIL!"

_PRANG!_

Cangkir teh panas yang dibuat Anzu digubris oleh Bakura karena kemarahannya yang semakin meluap-luap. Shizuka sempat terkejut, namun ia hanya diam menyaksikan.

"Bakura.. kun?"

Nafas Bakura terengah-engah setelah kemarahannya yang memuncak tersebut. Ia lalu segera duduk kembali sambil mengatur nafasnya.

".. Bakura-kun."Shizuka melanjutkan kalimatnya, ".. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, maaf."

Bakura hanya diam bergeming melihat Shizuka.

"... Ini hanya pendapatku saja."Shizuka lalu menatap Bakura, ".. Menurutku, yang salah adalah pendosa. Dosa tidak patut untuk disalahkan, dosa memang tercipta untuk kita, para manusia—"

Bakura membiarkan Shizuka berbicara.

"—Oleh tuhan. Tuhan sengaja menciptakan dosa. Kau tahu untuk apa?"

Bakura menggeleng.

"Agar kita, mengenal apa itu yang jahat, dan apa itu yang baik."Shizuka menghela nafas, "Dosa akan selalu mengiringi kita, setiap waktu, kapan saja, dimana saja, dan siapa saja. Kita tidak boleh menyalahkan dosa, karena memang dirinya tidak persalah. Justru kita para manusialah yang salah, mengapa kita dengan bodohnya melakukan dosa-dosa tersebut?"

Mata Bakura melebar, menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Shizuka.

"Dosa terus mengalir.. seperti air.. namun tidak pernah tenang.. selalu bergejolak.."Shizuka membiarkan helai-helai rambutnya turun ke bawah, "Dosa diperoleh dari hawa nafsu kita sendiri.."

"—Tunggu."Bakura menyela.

"Ya?"

"... Kadang para manusia tidak sadar melakukan sebuah dosa."

"Ya. Jadi?"

"Ya, jadi? HAH! Aneh sekali dirimu ini!"Bakura mendesis, "Itu _jelas _berarti bukan para pendosa yang salah!"

"Ta—"

Keduanya terdiam. Mengunci bibir mereka masing-masing.

Lidah mereka kelu. Terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata lagi.

Rivalisasi mereka berakhir, —berakhir gantung.

* * *

"Aku fikir, jika kita terus berdebat seperti ini, maka takkan ada habisnya."Seru Shizuka yang memecah keheningan beberapa menit kemudian.

Bakura memiringkan sisi kepalanya, "Kufikir begitu."

"Mungkin Mazaki-sensei ingin kita memecahkan masalah kita sendiri, namun ia malah memberikan cara yang rumit."Shizuka tergelak, ".. Dasar. Aku kan tidak niat jadi Psikologi.."

"Hm."

"Ah.."Menghadapi atmosfir dingin Bakura rasanya membuat jantungnya berdebar, ia harus mempunyai akal agar bisa menyelesaikannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _cafe _dan membicarakan masalah kita masing-masing?"

Bakura menautkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu aku datang kesini untuk hal yang sia-sia, begitu?"

"Tidak juga, perdebatan tadi juga termasuk hal yang penting dalam sisi Psikologis kita."

Bakura terdiam sebentar. Lelaki itu lalu bangkit tanpa bicara dan berjalan membuka pintu ruangan, membuat Shizuka bingung.

"Kau mau mati kedinginan disini?"Sahut Bakura sinis.

"E-eh? Nggak! A-Ayo kita berangkat!"Shizuka tertawa paksa menyembunyikan rasa malunya sambil berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

"_Dosa atau Pendosa-kah yang patut dibenci?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Menurutmu?_

_._

_._

_._

_**End.**_


End file.
